The New Parents
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: A Glee/ The New Normal Crossover. When Bryan and David decide to have a baby, they agree that adoption is the way to go. They don't have to wait long when adorable baby Kurt gets put up for adoption, due to a tragic car accident that left both his birth parents dead. The path to parenthood is filled with bumps, mess, a lack of sleep, and crying (Not just from the parents either!)
1. Second Chances

**A/N:** Oh look another The New Normal/Glee crossover where Kurt or Blaine's parents are Bryan and David! *Le gasp* Anyway I was quite taken with this idea and rather than my mind letting me to update my other stories it kindly told me to shut up and so this was born.

Anyone else think that Bryan and David are like a grown up version of Kurt and Blaine, or is it just me?

I've only seen the first three episodes of the New Normal, because Britain has only just aired it. But I love it! Obviously this story won't follow the same track as the show, so no surrogacy.

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN** The New Normal or Glee.

**All mistakes are my own**

**There will be slash**

**Some characters may be OOC**

**Pairings: David/Bryan, Blaine/Kurt** (When they are old enough) Other pairings will occur during the story.

I hope you enjoy reading this and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter One: Second Chances**

…**...**

Bryan was watching David from his position, curled up on the sofa. His head was propped up on his hand and his brown eyes were filled with absolute adoration and love for his boyfriend of four years.

"Bry, honey, is there a reason why you are staring at me?" David asked as he lifted his gaze from the book he was reading on the chair next to the sofa.

Bryan smiled "I want to have a baby" He stated as he straightened up into a seated position.

David's only sign of shock was the way his movements paused as he went to rest his book on the glass coffee table.

"A baby? Babe, what's brought this on?" He asked as he stared at his lover.

Bryan moved till he sat on the edge of the sofa cushion and placed his hands on his knees, rubbing them; it was a nervous gesture that David picked up on instantly.

"I've been thinking about having a child with you since our first year together, I just never had the courage to bring it up. But now that our carers' our established and we have enough income to support ourselves five times over, I thought it was time to bring the subject up"

David sat in shock he never knew his partner had been wanting a child for this long, he always thought that he knew what Bryan was thinking; obviously not.

Bryan looked worried as he watched as David sat in shocked silence for well over a few minutes.

"I, I mean we don't have to have a child if you don't want one, I just thought that a baby would make us a family, a proper family. I mean it's not like I had my heart set on it or anything" Bryan trailed of in a nervous laugh as his hands kept up the repetitive motion on his knees.

He never considered that David wouldn't want a child; he just assumed that he would agree with him.

David's heart went out to his partner and he found himself walking over to him and kneeling next to him. He placed his hands over Bryan's, rubbing them soothingly as he met his boyfriend's deep brown eyes.

"David, honey, of course I want to have a baby with you"

Bryan's face broke out into a beaming smile "Really?"

"Yes" David laughed as Bryan launched himself at him in excitement and squealed.

"Oh my god, we're going to be parents!" He exclaimed as he tightened his arms around David's neck.

…

It was the next day when the couple decided to sit down and properly talk about how they were going to have a child.

They were once again in the sitting room, this time they were both sat on the floor, their two dogs lay down next to them. Bryan's silver laptop was on the glass coffee table, sat ready and waiting for the information they'd need to search.

"So, which route do you want to take?" David asked as he rubbed one of the dog's ears.

Bryan didn't answer; instead he pulled up a web page that had been top in his favourite's list for quite some time.

"Adoption?" David asked as he adjusted his black framed glasses as he peered closer at the screen.

Bryan nodded his head "Yes." He stated "Well that is, if you want to I mean we could do something else if you want to" Bryan hastened to add.

"Bry, babe, just calm down, I'm happy as long as you are. Why adoption though?" David asked as he grasped one of Bryan's smooth hands in his.

Bryan started gesturing with his other hand, another trait David had picked up on just after their first date. It was a sign of excitement.

"Well, I gave all the options serious thought but my mind kept going back to adoption. Just imagine it honey, we can rescue a little child from a bad start in life and give them anything they ever wanted. We can make their life wonderful."

David smiled at his partner.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He murmured as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bryan's.

Bryan hummed in surprised delight and kissed back, pulling David closer to him as he deepened the kiss. They broke away not long after David initiated the kiss.

"What was that for?" Bryan asked as he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Just for being you"

…

Bryan was shifting in his hard plastic chair, rubbing his hands over his knees as he and David waited for their interview with Caroline Edwards, head of the adoption agency called 'Second Chances'.

David just reached over and pulled one of Bryan's hands to his lips a pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand.

That alone calmed Bryan down and he squeezed the firm, strong hand in his grasp and he whispered "Sorry" to David.

"Nothing to apologise for, I'm nervous too. I mean I know we've filled out all the paperwork and had background checks, but what if Miss Edwards says that we aren't fit to adopt?" David stated as a frown appeared on his face.

All the worry that Bryan had was pushed away as he watched his boyfriend, he never realised how worried David was and he felt guilty for not paying better attention.

"Sweetie, you are the kindest, most generous, most sweetest man I know. You are_ the_ most perfect person and you'll be a great Dad." Bryan said "Now stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles" Bryan pouted at his boyfriend and gently rubbed David's forehead.

David laughed lightly and leaned over to kiss his adorable boyfriend "You're wrong" Before Bryan had a chance to object David continued "_You_ are the most perfect person" Bryan leaned in to kiss David and pressed their foreheads together and murmured a "Nuh-huh" in response.

A cough interrupted their moment "I'm sorry to interrupt but I believe you're my next interview; Mr Collins and Mr Murray"

The pair broke away from each other and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry, have we kept you waiting?" David asked as he gently tugged Bryan's hand as he stood up.

The woman just laughed lightly "Not at all, I just got in myself actually" She waved his comment off and gestured for them to follow her. "I am of course Caroline Edwards, but please just call me Caroline"

She was dressed quite casually for someone in her position. She was wearing a pair of black, form fitting trousers and a brightly coloured, long flowy top that swayed when she moved and a pair of shiny black flats with a little bow on each one. Her light brown hair was left to tumble down her shoulders and around her face in wild curls that reached her lower back.

Bryan and David felt slightly over dressed, in their suits, not matter how casual and relaxed they looked.

Caroline stopped at a dark wooden door and pushed it open. "Please go and have a seat on the sofa" She said as she gestured for them to enter the room first.

Her office was a mess of bright colours and pictures that filled the majority of the back wall.

She noticed their gaze and smiled "You can look at them, if you want. They are pictures of all the children I've rehomed with parents who signed up with me!" She exclaimed happily.

Bryan and David were shocked and impressed with the amount of pictures on the wall, there must've been at least a couple of hundred. All of the children ranged from babies to teens and each couple looked ecstatic along with the children.

"I can't believe it, there must be at least two hundred pictures here" Bryan stated as he took a seat on the purple squishy sofa.

"Two hundred and ninety nine actually" She chirped as she went over to her desk and scooped up a red file "But who's counting" She laughed as she went over and plonked herself down in the matching chair opposite the couple.

The couple shifted nervously as they watched the bubbly woman flick through the file, who every once in a while made a little humming sound.

Bryan gipped David's hand and felt himself relax slightly as David squeezed back, throwing him a small smile.

They started slightly when the file made a thump as it connected with the coffee table that sat between them and the woman who would decide their parenting fate.

"Now you boys can take a deep breath and just relax, okay?" She said as she crossed her legs and clasped her hands together. "Now, would either of you like a drink?" She asked as she watched the pair across from her.

"Erm, could I have some water please?" David asked with Bryan chiming in with a "Me too, please".

Caroline lifted one of her eye brows "Water? Are you sure I can't tempt you to a hot chocolate or coffee, or maybe even coke or something"

They both just shook their heads "Water's fine, thanks"

Caroline just pouted "No-one ever says yes to hot chocolate" She all but leapt up from her chair and walked over to a cabinet that was pressed against her wall, behind her desk. She fished out the water jug from her mini fridge and filled two glasses with the cold liquid.

She carried over the glasses and placed them on a couple of napkins in front of the couple.

"Sorry, I would use coasters but I haven't found a set I like yet" She then went and placed herself on the chair.

"Now I guess I'll just get right to the point here; you want to know whether or not I'll approve your application" It wasn't a question, it was a statement and the seriousness of her voice had them sitting up straighter.

"You're not going to decline it, just because we're gay are you, because two adoption agencies have already kicked us out because of it, even though it's not against the law" Bryan blurted out before he could stop himself, he was still angry and upset that had happened.

Caroline gasped in horror "They didn't! How dare they do that to you. I'm sorry that happened to you but please, rest assured that here we do not discriminate, in fact I've had quite a few gay couples who adopted through my agency."

"Oh thank goodness" Bryan stated as he smiled at Caroline.

"Well them, I'm going to be honest with you here, I've already mentally approved your application, and I did it as soon as I saw you in the waiting room. I'm sorry to say that I may have eavesdropped" She admitted "But I swear I didn't do it deliberately, you two were just so cute I couldn't stop myself"

Bryan and David broke out into beaming smiles "We've been approved? Really?" Bryan asked as he excitedly shook his boyfriends arm.

Caroline let out a small giggle "Yes, let me make it official" She went to her desk and grabbed a pink plastic stamp. She walked over to the coffee table where the red folder lay and flipped it open to the first page and pressed the stamp down, pulling it way to reveal, in capital letters the word 'APPROVED'

"Well, now that's done I'd like to welcome you to 'Second Chances' adoption agency"

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to us" David stated as he as Bryan pulled her into a hug.

She burst out giggling and wrapped her arms around them both. This was one of the reasons why she loved her job.

…**..**

Two weeks had passed since the meeting with Caroline Edwards and Bryan and David were eagerly anticipating a phone call from the bubbly woman, they'd already seen the children she did have, which were only a handful, but nearly all of them were early teens and as much as they deserved a new home they either were too hostile to them or too old for what the couple were after.

Bryan and David wanted to watch their child grow and the majority of the children had already done that.

Rocky watched as her boss was pacing around his office, that's all he and been doing for the past two weeks and she had just about enough of it.

She stood up from her seat on the brown leather sofa and marched towards Bryan and placed her hands on his shoulders, causing him to stop.

"Would you stop this never ending pacing? I am not paid enough if that's all you are going to do. I know you are worried or whatever but you need to calm down and prepare yourself in case you do get a phone call. Are you even prepared to have a child running around the house, destroying all your things? Have you even got a room prepared for a child?"

A look of horror crossed Bryan's face "You're right, Oh God! What the hell am I doing I need to go shopping, oh but wait I don't even know how old our child is going to be!" Bryan was breathing heavily and was on the verge of having a panic attack until Rocky tapped his face.

"Boss, calm down"

Bryan nodded and sat down heavily on his sofa "You're right. You know what why don't take the rest of the day off, I won't be able to concentrate on anything today."

Rocky picked up her handbag and patted Bryan's shoulder "You'll be fine Boss" She left, already on the phone cancelling the appointments that Bryan had that day.

Bryan pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and hit his speed dial, waiting impatiently for David to answer.

"_Bryan, is everything alright?"_

"_Honey, I'm freaking out! We're not prepared to have a child, we need to decorate the room, get toys, books, clothes. What if we never get a child, what if we do but I'm a terrible parent?" _

"_Bry, babe, just calm down okay? You know that it takes week for the paperwork to clear until we bring our child home, so we have plenty of time to get appropriate clothes, toys and furniture for their room. And as for you being terrible, there's no such thing. You'll be a brilliant Daddy" _

Bryan's mouth turned up into a small smile _"You're right, except you'll be an even better Daddy"_

David's laughter filtered through the phone. _"Bry we can't both be Daddy, it'd get too confusing for our child, don't you think?"_

Bryan pouted _"Oh, you're right. It would get pretty confusing, but how would we decide who gets to be called what?" _

"_How about you are Daddy and I'll be Dad or Papa" _

"_Are you sure Sweetie? Because I don't mind if you want to be Daddy" _

"_Bryan, it's absolutely fine, anyway we may decide differently when we meet our little guy or gal" _

Bryan sighed _"You're right, __**again**__. Whatever would I do without you handsome?"_

"_Gosh, it must be painful for you to admit that I'm right three times in a row. And Babe I ask myself the same thing every day. I've got to go now, but will you be alright?"_

Bryan let out a giggle_ "I'll be fine, love you"_

"_Love you too"_

…**...**

"You know this book is not helpful, like at all" Bryan huffed out as he dropped the book onto his lap.

"I don't think you really can learn to be a parent by reading about it" David stated as he turned the page in his book, his glasses perched on the end of his nose "You learn by trial and error"

Bryan placed the book on his nightstand and turned off his lamp and slid down under the covers, placing his head on David's thigh "I just don't want to mess up"

David's hand fell down into Bryan's hair and he began running his fingers through the soft locks.

"We're both bound to mess up, everyone does, but we will become better parents because of it. Stop stressing yourself out"

Bryan just let out a hum of agreement "How are you feeling about all of this anyway? You know you can tell me" Bryan turned his head so he was looking up at David's handsome face. It never failed to make his heart pound every time he looked at his boyfriend.

David smiled down at Bryan and placed his book and glasses on his nightstand giving Bryan his full attention "I've been worried like you, but I don't think it will really hit me fully until we actually have a child, you know?"

"Well I'll be there when you have a panic attack, just like you were there for me" Bryan sat up and pulled David in for a kiss, it lasted several long moments until they pulled apart and David turned to turn off his lamp. They both slid down in the bed and fell into the position that came so naturally to them.

They drifted off to sleep with Bryan's head rested on David's chest.

The morning dawned bright and early, too early. The shrill ringing of David's phone pulled the couple out of sleep.

David sleepily groped for his phone while Bryan just snuggled further into his lover's chest trying in vain to ignore the horrible, annoying noise. He sighed in relief when David finally answered the phone and the noise stopped.

"_David Murray speaking, how may I help you?"_

"_David, you and Bryan need to come right away, I believe I've just found your baby!" Caroline excitedly shouted down the phone._

"_What do you mean?" _ David carefully sat up and left the bed, hoping to be less confused if he was more awake.

"I mean, silly that a baby has come to the agency and I believe that the child will be perfect for you and Bryan!"

"But isn't there a waiting list?"

"Not at my agency, all my couples get their child pretty quickly when they sign up. Anyway get your cute assess down here to the hospital right now, I'll be on floor four, room 412" Caroline hung up and David was left with the dial tone.

He couldn't believe it; he never thought that they might get their child this quickly.

"Sweetie, what is it?"

David turned around "That was Caroline she told us to get down to the hospital as soon as possible"

Bryan's eyes lit up "Does that mean..." He trailed off as he saw David's nod "Oh my God, we have to leave right now.

They scrambled to get ready and were washed and dressed and out the house within thirty minutes.

…

Caroline was stood with her back to the door, looking down on the sleeping baby. A sad smile tugged at her lips. "I swear you'll love you new parents, they're really great guys, I promise little one" She whispered as she gently stroked his delicate cheek with her finger.

A knock on the door made her turn around.

"Yes, nurse" She crossed over to the door, not wanting to disturb the baby's sleep.

"I have a couple here who say that you told them to come and meet you"

Caroline's eyes lit up "Bryan and David are here? Great send them to me"

She watched as the nurse rounded the corner and not even a minute later came back around, this time with two men in tow.

Caroline couldn't help but wave at them "Hey guys, glad you could come so quickly."

"Well, we must admit to being excited about the prospect of potentially meeting our child"

"There's no potential about this David, I just know you'll love him, he's so adorable!" She stated happily.

"It's a boy?" Bryan asked.

Caroline gasped "Oh shoot! I wanted it to be a surprise" She shrugged "Ah well c'est la vie. Now before we go in there I need to tell you about him"

Bryan and David just nodded, their hands clasped tight.

"Sadly this little guy was with his parents on the way home when a drunk driver crashed into the car. Both of the parents died on impact, but miraculously he survived. He's been in the hospital for a couple of days, just to make sure nothing was wrong with him but he's been given a clean bill of health. He's only two months old and was born on the 27th June, a month premature.

That's why he's still so little. I've already called all the relatives and they want nothing to do with him, apparently the couple were high school sweethearts and had the baby just as they left high school and were disowned from the family because of it. They signed away all their rights, so if you want him then Kurt is all yours"

Caroline led them into the room and stayed near the door as she watched the couple meet little Kurt.

They both had tears in their eyes as they looked at the tiny bundle.

"David, he's so precious" Bryan whispered as he reached out a finger to stroke down the baby's soft head.

"He is, isn't he?" David replied as he too stroked Kurt's face. Kurt gurgled in his sleep and shifted slightly in the plastic cot he was placed in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you want Kurt as your son, you'll need to sign the paperwork"

They were both quick to sign the required forms.

"Now, as procedure states, it'll take a week for the paperwork to be processed and in the meantime Kurt here will be looked after until you can take him home"

"Who will look after him Caroline?" David questioned.

"Why, I will of course. I always look after the children during this transitional period."

"Now don't worry about him and think about what you want his name to be on the adoption certificate, okay."

Bryan had to be practically dragged away from Kurt's side by David.

"Hey, the week will fly by. Anyway now you have time to go shopping for him and decorate his nursery" David said soothingly and he and Bryan left the hospital with their hands clasped.

In seven days' time, they will officially be parents to the cutest baby boy either of them had ever seen.

…**.**

A/N: So guys, what do you think? Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Should I continue? Should I stop? Did you enjoy it?


	2. Baby Shopping

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!

I've only seen the first four episodes of the New Normal, because Britain has only just aired it. But I love it! Obviously this story won't follow the same track as the show, so no surrogacy.

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN** The New Normal or Glee.

**All mistakes are my own**

**There will be slash**

**Some characters may be OOC**

**Also I have no idea how the adoption system works, so I've made it up.**

**This is what I based the nursery on, minus the sheep and the number of birds. Just remove the gaps and brackets: ( ****h t t p) : / / weed e co r.( c o m ) / weedecor_New / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 08 / tree-decal . jpg**

**Pairings: David/Bryan, Blaine/Kurt** (When they are old enough) Other pairings will occur during the story.

I hope you enjoy reading this and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Two: Baby Shopping**

…**.**

"David can you believe it, we've got a baby!" Bryan squealed as they slid into David's car.

David shot his partner a smile "I know, an adorable baby boy"

"Oh we've got to go shopping right away; we've got to buy so many things!" Bryan clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Okay Bry, calm down" David laughed as he drove towards the hospital car park exit.

Bryan just shot him his patent 'Bitch Please' look.

"Can we go shopping now?" He asked

"Now? We have all week to get this sorted." David stated as he slowed to a stop at the red light.

"David please; if we do this now we won't feel rushed and panicked towards the end of the week, and if we get the baby furniture now we can decide on a colour scheme for the nursery!" Bryan pouted at David, knowing that his lover will melt. David said it himself, that he couldn't resist Bryan's pout.

David just groaned "Fine, we'll go shopping" He turned towards the exit for the nearest mall.

"David you're the best! Love you!" Bryan quickly leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the doctor's cheek.

"You too" David smiled; his boyfriend was too adorable for his own good.

…**.**

"Bryan do you really think Kurt will need all of these clothes, he'll just outgrow them" David partially whined as his partner picked up yet more boutique baby clothes.

"You can never have enough clothes and besides every moment is an opportunity for fashion" Bryan murmured as he compared two baby grows; he just shrugged and placed them both in one of the baskets that David was carrying.

David just rolled his eyes; he should be used to Bryan's shopping habits by now.

"I thought we were going to look at baby furniture anyway" He stated as he looked around at the never ending sea of baby clothes.

"Oh we are, right after we finish getting these. Don't you think this is adorable?" Bryan asked as he held up a romper that was fashioned into a lion cub, complete with ears on the hood and a little tail that was attached to the back.

David's heart all but melted as he pictured Kurt in the romper, he'd look so adorable.

"That is pretty adorable. Can you imagine how cute Kurt would look in that?" David wound his arm and Bryan's waist and pulled him towards his chest. "_You_ are adorable" David leaned in a placed a soft, sweet kiss on Bryan's soft lips.

"You're not so bad yourself"

"That is disgusting; Jesus my daughter doesn't need to witness that!" A round set middle aged man stated as he glared at the couple, his wife and daughter at his side.

"Excuse me?" Bryan turned around and glared back at the homophobic man.

"You heard me faggot"

Bryan and David both flinched slightly at the harsh word, no matter how many times you hear it, it still hurts.

"Hey! You do not say things like that mister" This time it was a woman who spoke, she came marching over towards the group and stood defiantly in front of Bryan and David.

"They deserved it, shoving their lifestyle down our throats" The man spat out.

The woman just tutted in disgust "They weren't doing anything of the sort; they were sharing a sweet moment between themselves." She tossed her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder "In fact the only on here who is shoving things down people's throats, is your ignorant homophobic thoughts."

The man just sneered "Well you're just a little bitch aren't you; I bet you're one of them"

"One of them? They are not a sub species; they are people just like everyone else. In fact I'd say they are a better person than you! Now get the hell out of my store and don't you ever come back. We don't need _your_ sort in here!"

She stood with her hands on her hips and a sneer on her lips.

The man went to reply when she cut him off "Don't make me call security, Jonathon has been dying to toss out the trash"

She gestured towards a looming figure that was all height and muscles that was standing nearby. The man just glared at them and marched his wife and daughter out of the store.

She whirled around to face the couple. Bryan and David just stared at her in astonishment.

"Thank you miss, but we could've handled that ourselves. There was no need for you to witness that" David stated as he looked at the petite woman, it was hard to believe that she ran a man, that was three times her size off.

"Oh god no, it was no bother. It was you two that didn't deserve that treatment; the nerve of some people I swear. I would just love to kick them right in the balls, well that is if they had any"

Bryan and David just laughed, "Well thank you for what you did, not many people would've stood up for us, and not many people have" Bryan stated as he held out his hand to shake hers.

The woman grasped his hand "My pleasure. My name is Sally, the owner of this fine establishment"

"My name's Bryan and this is my partner David" He stated as he gestured towards his lover.

Sally beamed at them, "Well it is very nice to meet you both, and as an apology for you having to encounter that, I'd like to give you those clothes for free and anything else you might want from here"

"You don't have to do that, we're more than happy to pay for this" David said "We couldn't accept it"

Sally just pouted "Please, consider it a gift for your baby! I'm not letting you pay for those"

David and Sally had a stare down causing Bryan to giggle.

David threw his hands up as a sign of defeat "Fine, you win"

Sally bounced lightly on her toes "Yay, two of my favourite words. Now is there anything else you want or do you think you have everything?"

Bryan looked down at the shopping baskets that David was carrying they were both pretty big, there were the type of basket that was a stretchy mesh material that expanded to accommodate the items you put in them. Both baskets were practically over spilling.

"Yeah, this is the last item" Bryan said as he held up the lion romper.

"I adore that romper so much, I always do a little squeal when I see it. I bet your son will look adorable!" Sally did in fact let out a tiny squeal. "Anyway follow me to the till, I'll run everything through for you"

It was forty minutes later when they left the store, the encounter with Sally helped reinforce that there were good people in the world. They actually exchanged numbers as Sally admitted to being a mother to in her words "The cutest, sweetest most adorable baby girl" Her daughter was only a month old and she was still technically on maternity leave but her husband had her daughter for the day and she was bored so she came into work "And I'm so glad I did" she had told them as she wrapped the baby clothes.

"Right, well shall we go put these bags in the car? I don't fancy carrying them around whilst shopping for baby furniture."

Bryan agreed and after a quick stop to deposit the bags in the trunk of the car they had a late breakfast/early lunch before heading towards the baby furniture store.

"I had no idea that there would be so much choice" David uttered as they entered the store, there were changing tables, highchairs, rocking chairs, prams, and cribs that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles.

"David do you have a theme in mind?" Bryan asked as he started marching towards the cribs, the crib was the most important piece of furniture in his mind.

David just smiled and shook his head "Bry, babe, I'll leave the decorating up to you okay"

Bryan threw his arms around his lover in excitement "Thank you so much, I already know what I want. I've got it all planned out in my mind"

"Of course you do, I bet you had it planned out when we found out that we were having a boy"

Bryan just blushed lightly and turned towards the first crib in the isle, causing David to chuckle.

Compared to clothes shopping this seemed to be a breeze, David just watched as Bryan walked up and down all the isles until his gaze landed on a gorgeous sleigh crib.

"David, this is it" It was exquisitely made and was a dark, rich 'espresso' colour. "This is the crib that I want for our son"

From there Bryan proceeded to get a customer assistant and told them which items of furniture that he wanted. He picked out a wardrobe, changing table and a book self that matched the crib. He then picked out a white comfy chair with a matching footstool that looked stationary but the material at the bottom hid the fact that it was a rocker. In Bryan's words "It will be perfect to rock Kurt to sleep with"

After two and a half exhausting hours they finally left the mall. The furniture and whatever else Bryan had ordered would be delivered in two days' time.

…

The next day found David waking up alone, to a cold bed wondering where his boyfriend was. He didn't have to look far, in face Bryan was in the room that was directly opposite theirs. They had decided yesterday that it would be the perfect size for a nursery and had already emptied it of the odd few boxes that they had placed in there.

David quietly pushed the door open and he swore he felt his heart swell. Bryan was dressed in, for him casual clothes which consisted of a pair of old jeans that still looked great on him and did wonders to show off what a perfect arse he had, and a simple black t-shirt. He was sitting on the light hardwood floor which was currently covered in an old sheet and was carefully examining the paint cans.

They had decided, well Bryan had decided on the colours yesterday and had picked them up on the way home from the shopping mall. By the looks of it Bryan had been up for a while.

"Morning Bryan" David called out as he stepped further into the room.

Bryan whipped his head towards his boyfriend "Morning David"

"You started without me" David said as he knelt behind Bryan and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders. "How long have you been up?" David asked as he placed feather light kisses on Bryan's neck.

Bryan rolled his neck to side and his lips lifted up into a smile "I've only been up for a couple for a hours; I've already painted the ceiling"

David glanced up and noticed the change in colour it was a soft, very pale blue.

"Well aren't you the busy bee"

David stood up and headed towards the door "Just let me go get changed and I'll help you with the rest. Don't you dare paint anything else in the room without me!"

Bryan just chuckled "I won't"

David came back in ten minutes later dressed in a white wife beater and a pair of jeans.

"Right what do you want me to do, oh mighty one?"

Bryan just brandished a paint brush at him "Well, slave I was going to suggest that we paint the wall together but maybe I should just let you do all the work" Bryan sniffed at him in mock distain.

David fell to his knees "Oh mighty one, I am so sorry, please accept this slaves sincerest apology"

Bryan couldn't help a smile forming on his face as he tapped his chin in thought.

"Hmm, I quite like you on your knees; it's a good luck for you" Bryan said cheekily.

David arched his brow "Oh really, well I think this is a good luck for you too" David reached out and placed his hand in the nearest paint can to him and stood up, walking towards his lover.

Horror filled Bryan's face "No, no don't you dare" He backed up trying to get away, but it was in vain as he soon had himself backed up against the wall.

David placed his hand on Bryan's chest, just over his heart "There now people can see that I belong to your heart"

Bryan's expression softened and he pulled David into a searing kiss.

They both pulled apart breathing heavily. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you more than I do; you go and do something like this" Bryan murmured against David's lips.

Bryan walked over towards the paint and dipped his hand in the same one David did. He turned and pressed his hand against David's heart. "There now we match!" Bryan exclaimed happily.

…**..**

It was a few hours later when David and Bryan stopped to have a rest, they were surprised that they had actually managed to paint the entire room in such a small amount of time. The room was done in very subtle, pale colours. The top half of the wall was painted in a pale peach colour and the bottom half of the walls were painted in a light, pale green. Except for the rounded alcove, that was on one side of the room that David had painted blue, the same colour as the ceiling, as per Bryan's instructions.

"What are you planning for the alcove?" David asked as he placed his paint brush down.

"That's a surprise; you'll just have to wait. I can't do anything yet until the paint has all dried anyway." Bryan started putting the lids on the cans of paint, there was only about a quarter of paint left in each can, but Bryan supposed they'd come in handy if they had to touch up a bit of paint in the nursery.

"Hmm, I suppose I can be patient, but I'll have to have an incentive" David said, his tone suggestive.

Bryan smirked and walked towards his partner. He placed a brief kiss on his lips and ran his hands down David's sides until he landed on his slim hips. He started to kneel down, all the while keeping his gaze locked with David's until he remembered what room they were in. He quickly shot up, ignoring David's confused stare, dragging the confused doctor out of the room and into theirs.

"That is our son's nursery, I do not, under any circumstances want to do anything _sexual_ in there"

David laughed and pulled Bryan into a hug "Babe, that's fine I don't really need an incentive"

Bryan just smirked wickedly "I said I couldn't do anything sexual in the nursery, not that I couldn't do anything sexual in our room"

"I like your thinking"

Bryan started to shed his clothes, David hurriedly copying him.

"I think we are in need of a shower" Bryan stated as he deliberately swayed his hips as he walked towards their en-suite "What do you think?" Bryan asked as he paused in the bathroom doorway, casting a look over his shoulder.

David kicked off his boxers and all but ran over to Bryan who was giggling at David's reaction. David placed his hands on Bryan's hips and walked them into the bathroom and nudged Bryan into the shower.

…

They had collapsed on the bed, bodies still damp, white fluffy towels wrapped haphazardly around their hips. The midday sun flooded the room with a bright warmth, that enveloped the pair on the king sized bed. Their breath coming out quicker than usual due to the strenuous activity they did in the bathroom.

"You know I've just realised that we won't be able to do that whenever we want."

Bryan hummed in reply; he shifted on his side and leaned on his elbow, placing his head in his palm. He ran his other hand up and down David's chest, tracing the defined muscles that formed his six pack.

"I know"

David's stomach fluttered from the light touches.

"We might not be able to have sex for a while when we bring our son home"

Bryan just hummed again, this time moving his hand lower so it grazed along David's crotch.

"Well then I guess we should take advantage of the time we have left to ourselves then"

David smirked and pulled Bryan until he lay half covering his torso.

"I really do love your way of thinking"

Bryan was pulled into a bruising kiss, it was intense and on the verge of being almost brutal. It stretched on for several long minutes, until the couple pulled apart, lips red and swollen and panting from the lack of air.

"I love it when you kiss me like that, all strong and aggressive" Bryan breathed out.

"Yeah, what else do you like?" David asked as his hand trailed down Bryan's back and stopped on his arse, squeezing the firm flesh.

Bryan moaned and moved so he was straddling David's waist.

A loud shrill beeping cut through the air; causing both men to moan in frustration.

Bryan rolled off of David and lay on his back, cursing under his breath. David reached his arm to the side groping blindly as he searched for his beeper on the nightstand.

"Its work, they wouldn't have called me in unless it was an emergency"

"I know, it doesn't mean I have to like it though" Bryan grumbled as he got up out of the bed and headed towards their walk in wardrobe.

Bryan had just finished pulling on underwear when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"How do you think I feel Babe?" David said as he pressed his face in between Bryan's shoulder blades.

Bryan leaned back into the embrace, placing his hands on top of the tanned ones wrapped around his trim waist.

They stood there for several long moments, both enjoying the embrace when David pulled away.

"I best get going" He finished pulling on a pair of black trousers and a white, long sleeved shirt. He grabbed his jacket and pressed a kiss onto Bryan's cheek.

"See you later Bry"

"Take care David, love you"

"Love you too" David called back as he exited the room.

…**..**

An hour later found Bryan back in the nursery after having a quick lunch and a talk with Rocky. He was kneeling on the floor with a pencil in his hands as he lightly drew on the wall that made the alcove, the paint had already dried, living up to its 'Fast Dry' slogan.

Bryan loved art, a fact that David became aware of the night they first met and Bryan had compared his eyes to a Picasso painting. Bryan's love of art unfortunately didn't mean that he was an expert painter or drawer but he was better than average (and David). He was careful as he drew the design he wanted and it took him twenty minutes to get the outline done; it was only a basic outline, it was also very faint as Bryan didn't want it to show through the paint.

It took him an hour to finally finish painting the design; he stood back and clapped in excitement as he looked at the tree he designed. It was painted in a light brown and stood out against the pale blue background.

There was a bird's nest on one of the tree branches, the twigs forming the name 'Kurt'. They had decided last night to keep Kurt's first name as a thank you and homage to Kurt's birth parents.

Inside the bird's nest there was a single baby bird and painted just near the branch was two birds with the words 'Daddy' and 'Dada' written in an elegant script across the bird's wings respectively.

Bryan was quite proud of himself spent a good few minutes just looking at the wall until he pulled his gaze away and began cleaning up. Thankfully the cleaning process only took fifteen minutes and all that was left to do with the nursery was to put the furniture in when it arrived the next day.

Later that evening after David got back from work and they shared a late dinner Bryan eagerly showed David his finished work.

Bryan stood nervously to the side as David looked at the alcove, long moment passed in silence and Bryan became worried.

"God, you don't like it do you" He rushed out as he stared at David.

David looked over to his worried partner and a smile tugged at his lips "I love it, I think its perfect Bry"

He pulled the taller man into a hug "Kurt will love it".

…**..**

The rest of the week flew by in a blur of baby furniture and work as Bryan and David both booked time off work, claimed paternity leave. They still hadn't decided who was going to be a stay at home parent, but they had the two months they had off work to figure that out.

They were due to leave soon to go to the adoption agency to pick Kurt up and David found Bryan once again in the nursery. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched his partner move around the room.

Bryan was straightening the blankets on the crib, smoothing the soft fabric down with his hand. Everything had to be perfect for Kurt.

"Bry, babe it's time to leave"

Bryan smoothed the blanket once more and left the room, following David.

They pulled up at the agency and both were filled with nervousness. They both took a deep breath, exiting the car, David grabbing the baby carrier.

They entered the building and made their way towards the waiting room after alerting the secretary that they were waiting for Caroline Edwards, they sat down on the same sofa they had sat on when they were waiting to see if they had been approved to adopt a baby.

A soft cry made them look towards the closed door of Caroline Edwards office.

"David, that's Kurt" Bryan exclaimed as he grabbed David's arm.

Before David could reply the office door swung open to reveal Caroline, who was dressed in a navy blue sun dress with matching sandals.

"Hey guys, come on in, I think Kurt's ready to meet his Daddies!" She beamed at them and ushered them into the room.

Kurt was in a moses basket that was placed on the coffee table.

Caroline went to her desk and picked up the adoption certificates.

She gestured to the couple "I just need you two to fill this out okay, then Kurt's all yours"

They filled out the required areas and signed their names and well as Kurt's.

Caroline stamped it when they had finished and handed them a copy and placed the other in their file.

"Right then come on then Daddies" She led them over to Kurt and carefully picked up the tiny baby.

"Kurt Elijah Murray-Collins, meet your new parents" She kissed his forehead and passed him over to David, Bryan looked over David's shoulder and stroked Kurt's cheek, Kurt blinked up at the couple and gurgled.

"Guys is it alright if I take your picture for my wall?"

Neither were willing to take their gaze of Kurt so they both just nodded, a flash went off, though they barely registered it.

"Well then, you are free to take him home"

David placed Kurt in the baby carrier and strapped him in the couple having a silent fight as to who would carry him out to the car, in the end Bryan relented and let David carry Kurt.

They hugged Caroline "Thank you so much"

Caroline just smiled "No thanks needed, I love giving children a new home. Now take care of yourselves and Kurt. And congratulations"

The pair thanked her again and left the office.

Bryan's hand found David's free one as they left the building.

"Can you believe it David? We're parents!"

"I know Bry, we have a son!"

…**..**

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Review please! Next chapter will be interesting, what with Bryan and David getting accustomed to a baby in their lives.**


End file.
